


The Apothecary Bakery

by MegaAuLover



Series: The Apothecary Bakery [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Peeta is promised to marry Delly but she ends up getting pregnant by Gale. Peeta must marry to keep the bakery in the family, but there is no one available but Seam girls. His mother tries to convince Mrs. Everdeen to let him marry Prim, but she is too young but Katniss isn't and a marriage contract must be made.
Relationships: Delly Cartwright/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: The Apothecary Bakery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098743
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80
Collections: Everlark Fic Exchange - Springtime 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt for Everlark Fic Exchange - I've added a few extra scenes and a new chapter. Thank you to norbertsmom for her wonderful beta skills. I do not own the Hunger Games.

"DELLY IS PREGNANT!" 's shrill voice could be heard throughout the Seam. "YOU'RE SON IMPREGNATED HER!" Her warm breath came out in puffs.

It was the first day of the year. Miners and merchant folk had the day off. Normally it was a day to luxuriate in bed and spend time with one's family. This new year, however, was off to a raucous start. Huddled in their coats, a crowd gathered outside of the Hawthornes' home.

"So it says here," Hazelle, Gale's mother, said holding the paperwork. "It says she's nine weeks." Hazelle was not amused by what she was reading.

Katniss stood in the crowd watching the confrontation between Mrs. Mellark and Hazelle Hawthorne. Mrs. Mellark's face was red and blotchy. Hazelle's was calm. Both women were formidable. Both were heads of their households, and neither one was going to be pushed or bullied. To Mrs. Mellark's credit, she had a reason to be furious.

Her youngest, Peeta Mellark was to marry Delly Cartwright. A contracted agreement was made between the families since they were children. The two oldest Mellarks were already married. Graham Mellark, the oldest, married Aubrey Clark, the town's Actuary. Bannock, Peeta's other brother had unbeknownst to the family, married the Train Station Master's only child, Carol.

In town, the Merchants were punished in a different way. All the merchants needed to have a clear successor to carry on the family business. Each successor or descendant had to be married by the age of 19. If not, the business was repossessed by the government and sold to the highest bidder. Peeta was about to turn 19, but since he was engaged to Delly everything was fine. That was until Christmas time and Delly announced she thought she was pregnant.

Since Daniel, her brother was born with complications, a mandatory genetics test was performed on Delly. The results were unexpected. Now Peeta's birthright was in danger.

Delly's parents, the Cartwrights stood off to the side.

"Wwww...we...we just want to know," stumbled through his words. He clutched his wife's hand as he came from behind Mrs. Mellark's shadow. "What is your son going to do about our daughter?"

"Of course, Gale will do right by your daughter." Hazelle looked over to her son, who was hidden in the interior of their Seam home. Katniss could see his hulking frame hidden in the shadows. "Isn't that right Gale Gaylord Yancy Hawthorne?"

Peeta laughed, and so did a few others at hearing Gale's middle names. Katniss grinned. Gale was never going to live this down. She sighed out of great relief. Gale had been pressuring her to marry him. In the Seam, things were not as controlled as they were for the merchants. They were the ones who rebelled, so the punishments from the Capitol were the heaviest on them.

The people of the Seam didn't fight; they chose to be neutral. Their punishment was the increased quota of coal that they had to produce each month. There were others though, in other districts, that had a worse punishment. Yes, they were poor, but they got by.

Katniss was glad they didn't have to deal with the Hunger Games, like in Districts 1, 2, 5, and 13. Districts 1 & 2 had it good, but like spoiled children thought it unfair they had to follow the rules like everyone else. They were the ones who incited the rebellion. They fought heavily against the government and failed. Every year a male and a female tribute from the ages of 12 to 18 had to participate in the deathmatch, for the sport of the Capitol.

Katniss shuddered, thinking of what it would be like to see her sister's name being picked during the reaping. It was a good thing they didn't have to participate. Even the merchants didn't have it as bad as those districts. Katniss looked over her shoulder and saw Peeta was looking at her once more. She looked away and focused on the scene before her.

Gale came outside, head cast down. "Yes ma'am."

"I can't hear you," his mother practically growled.

"Mr. Cartwright," Gale glanced at his mother quickly, before continuing, "Please allow me the honor of marrying your daughter."

"WHAT! NO!" Mrs. Mellark yanked Mr. Cartwright's arm, pushing him back. "You cannot accept his proposal, what about my son. If he doesn't marry we'll lose our home, everything." She looked horrified. "There aren't any other merchant girls available."

"What seems to be the problem?" Darius the Peacekeeper asked.

"Nothing officer. It looks as if Delly is getting engaged to one of our own," Ripper said pointing at Gale.

Darius raised his eyebrow at Gale. "Is that true?"

"He spilled the milk so now he's got to clean up his mess." Ripper laughed and everyone else joined her.

Mrs. Mellark sputtered, "But what about me, the bakery, my son? He's the innocent one in all of this."

Darius sighed. "Mrs. Mellark, find someone else for your son to marry."

"But there isn't anyone else. All of the available girls are married or engaged. Delly was his last chance!"

"Aren't the Everdeen girls half Merchant? Don't they count?" Darius pointed to where her mother and Prim stood.

Mrs. Mellark's face soured and she marched away. "COME ALONG, PEETA!"

Katniss shook her head and came forward to Gale. "Gaylord, huh?"

"Shut up, Everdeen," Gale muttered.

"Sure, Yancy." Katniss snickered.

Gale pointed at her, his eyes narrowed. "You call me either one of those names ever again and I swear I'll make a trap big enough to get you."

"Isn't Gale short for-" Gale didn't let her finish her question.

"I'm named after my paw, and my two grandfathers."

Katniss couldn't help but chuckle.

"Gale, come along, the Cartwright's and our family are going to break bread," his mother called.

Katniss shook her head and left. Part of her was sad to know that Peeta would lose his bakery because of Delly and Gale. He was the kindest boy in the whole district. They had a bond even though they had never spoken to one another. When her father died in the mining accident it was Peeta's kindness that helped her survive.

Her mother fell into a deep depression after her father's death and they were starving. She remembers those cold wintry days like it was yesterday. The mines had cheated them out of the money from her father's death. With her mother's condition, Katniss tried to come up with ways to feed them all. She sold her mother's poultices at the hob without knowing what they did. She sold anything of value for food.

She had been trying to trade an old bauble, but no one would trade or buy it from her. As a last-ditch effort, she snuck to the Merchant's side to go through the garbage cans behind the merchant's homes to see if she could find something to eat. She found nothing. Discouraged, she collapsed in the icy mud, losing faith quickly.

That was when Peeta appeared outside with two burnt loaves. She recalled the way that he looked at her before throwing her the loaves of bread. They were still warm, and yes, the tops were slightly burned, but she hadn't had bread in months. She hadn't had anything fresh in weeks.

That act of kindness saved her life, saved the life of her baby sister Primrose, and was the first step to her mother's recovery. It was because of Peeta Mellark that she was able to remember her father's plant book and it spurred her to hunt. The fresh game meat that she brought home, and the ability to trade allowed her family to get back on their feet.

Katniss acknowledged she owed a debt of gratitude to Peeta. One that she would never be able to pay. Or so she thought because one month later, Mrs. Mellark sat at the kitchen table with Peeta asking her mother for her sister's hand in marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After One Month of searching, Myrtle has finally come to the Seam to find a bride for Peeta...will everything turn out well or will Katniss's mother kick Peeta's mother out onto the street?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbert's mom for betaing - I do not own the Hunger Games - special thanks to Norbertsmom who went in reread and re-beta the story, I heart her tremendously - because I rewrote entire new sections

Seeing Mrs. Mellark was a shock to the system. Hearing her ask for her baby sister, Primrose, to marry Peeta, was a bigger shock. Katniss wanted to run out of the room but she couldn't. Instead, she found excuses to stand at the stove. She wanted to know what the heck her mother would say to the crazy scheme.

The last time she hadn't been able to move from the room was when Gale brought Delly for her mother to give Delly a checkup. Normally Katniss didn't pick up social cues. However, when she saw them together Katniss could see the pull between Gale and Delly. She was surprised to learn they had a Toasting even though they had unresolved issues. Katniss could see Delly's pain whenever she glanced at Gale. Gale was blind to his wife's feelings.

In Katniss's experience, Gale was obtuse. He needed things spelled out to him. Like the document that proved that the baby Delly carried was Gales and not Peeta's. Katniss recalled how Gale's stupidity stemmed from his insecurities over becoming a father, the expectation to become a Merchant, and Gale's fear of being like his own father.

They needed time and a good talking to.

Mrs. Mellark, however, might need a bodyguard because the gleam in Katniss' mother's face was deadly.

"No," her mother said calmly, sipping her tea.

Katniss was kneeled down in front of the stove adding wood slowly, blatantly eavesdropping.

Mrs. Mellark pleaded, "Didn't you listen to a word I said, Rose."

"I heard everything you said, Myrtle. You said you took a long time to come to us because you wanted to make sure my girls would be accepted as Merchants."

Katniss could hear the underlying sarcasm in her mother's voice. She gripped the piece of wood she held in her hand, wondering how this was going to end.

"We'll lose everything, everything if you don't allow your daughter to marry Peeta."

Katniss shoved the last piece into the oven. Standing, she went to the sink to wash her hands. She stared at them as she rubbed her soapy hands together. The tension was thicker than Sae's stews. Her mother expelled a deep breath, her smile tight. Katniss could see her mother transforming into the no-nonsense midwife and healer.

"Well, Myrtle. I understand your dilemma, but you want your nearly 19-year-old son to marry my 14-year-old daughter. Do you see the problem?"

Mrs. Mellark shook her head no.

"Myrtle stop being obtuse. My Primrose is 14 years old. 14! She's still a child. Your son," her mother addressed Peeta directly, "and this has no reflection or bearing on your character, is far too old for my daughter, who looks like she's 12."

Peeta shook his head no. "Mom, Primrose is k-"

"Be quiet, let me do the talking."

"Alright." Peeta threw his hands in the air. "It's your grave," he grumbled though he hid his displeasure.

Katniss wanted to smile because Peeta was a good guy. She'd never heard of him going to the slagheap, like Gale. However, she hid her grin, because her mother was right. Prim was still a baby.

"But she looks like one of us," Mrs. Mellark protested.

Katniss dried her hands, and to procrastinate she turned her attention to the tea.

"Primrose is 14, and according to the law she's too young." Her mother said between clenched teeth.

"So who do you think Peeta should marry?"

"Katniss."

Peeta had a slight smile on his face as if he was laughing at some inside joke.

Katniss dropped the cup she held in her hand. It didn't shatter, but fell with a thud. Her grey eyes met Peeta's shining blue ones. She felt a flush creeping up her neck, as all of the pent up secret desire for a boy she thought she'd never have presented itself.

A soft smile played on her lips.

Mrs. Mellark cast Katniss an angry look. Her soft smile disappeared, and a scowl formed. Not only was Peeta's mother acting bullish, but it dawned on Katniss that they were talking about her getting married.

A long time ago she'd made a vow that she would never get married. It's what she told Gale every time he hinted at them having a Toasting. Now here she was being tossed about like a child's toy. Her scowl deepened and she wanted to act furiously. However, her foul mood threatened to disappear every time her eyes landed on Peeta's face.

Truth be told, his smile had a way of calming the fire within her. There was a bond between them that she tried breaking several times before she realized that she liked Peeta.

Peeta was handsome, agile, broad-shouldered, and sweet, with wavy blonde hair. He was good looking in ways Gale wasn't. Peeta was better.

The smile he gave her was bashful. Shyly, she smiled back at him.

"But she doesn't-" Mrs. Mellark didn't get to finish.

"Doesn't what, Myrtle?" Her mother stood. "Look like a merchant."

Katniss didn't want to move; both women were facing off like two female bears fighting over their cubs. She cast a brief glance at Mrs. Mellark; her face was red and splotchy. Then her eyes slid to her mother's face. It was cool and calm, but her eyes were sharp and directed at Peeta's mother.

"It's just that Merchants will not…"

"That's a lie Myrtle and you know it. Just look at Gale Hawthorne, his grandfather was a merchant, and now he's an apprentice at the shoe shop. And no one blinks an eye at him and Delly."

"But Gale works in the back and Katniss would have to work in the front," Mrs. Mellark spat.

Her mother put her hand on her hips. "My daughter, Katniss may have the olive skin and the grey eyes of her father, but she's my daughter. That makes her a merchant."

Mrs. Mellark sat back, her fingers tapped a rhythm on the table. The moment was tense. Her eyes swept over Katniss's form as if weighing her options. Katniss was not about to fidget and show this witch any weakness. "Well, at least she's a hard worker and not some whiny complainer."

"I have a stipulation," her mother said, leaning over the table.

"What is it?" Mrs. Mellark was rude and it was getting on Katniss's last nerve.

"The law stipulates Peeta has to be married one year to keep the business. But if after one year it doesn't work, Katniss can walk away."

"You mean like a divorce?" Mrs. Mellark looked horrified.

"No mother," Peeta spoke up. "That's not what Mrs. Everdeen is saying. She means we separate, but not legally; like Rooba did with her husband. They live separately even though they are married. She gets to keep her business and he gets to live the life he wants."

"Peeta, what if there are children. You didn't think about that?" Mrs. Mellark's attitude toward her son was horrendous. Katniss wished she had her bow. She wanted to "accidentally" shoot the woman in the eye. Then she froze at the thought of children and put her hand to her stomach.

Katniss didn't want to have children.

Ever.

Then she saw them in her mind's eye. Two children running through the meadow, a little girl with twin braids and a toddler running behind her with blond curls. Her stomach did a flip flop. She couldn't look at Peeta, but she knew they were his. Her tense shoulders relaxed and she was confused by the vision. It contrasted with the pact she made with herself a long time ago.

"I can give her something to prevent any pregnancies," her mother clarified, giving Katniss a nod. Her mother continued speaking, "Are we agreed that if after one year of marriage, my daughter decides to be alone or partner up with a man from the Seam, she can live her life in peace? My daughter's independence is important to her, and to me."

"If there is a baby, because, accidents happen, Peeta gets rights to the child," Mrs. Mellark argued back.

Her mother glanced at Katniss asking if this was fine with her. Peeta would be a great father. She'd seen the way he was with kids, Seam and Merchant alike. Katniss nodded her consent.

"My daughter and I agree."

"I'd like to add something." Peeta put his hands on the table, catching the attention of all of the women in the room. "Katniss can continue to hunt, and anything she makes is her own."

"But," his mother objected.

"But nothing, mother," Peeta said. "You and I are not the ones risking our necks sneaking into the woods. If Katniss risks her life, what she earns should be hers."

Katniss was impressed but didn't say anything.

"I accept those terms. Myrtle, what about you?" Her mother glanced at Mrs. Mellark.

Katniss glanced at her mother, then said. "My sister and my mother can come and visit me whenever they want and Peeta needs more than just a Sunday off. I think he needs another day off."

"Wait just a minute," Mrs. Mellark started to protest.

"If you don't agree to these terms you won't have the bakery." Her mother stood up. "Katniss show her out, won't you?"

Katniss couldn't believe her eyes as she watched her mother operate. She couldn't believe this was the same woman who nearly let her children starve.

"Fine," Mrs. Mellark relented. "Just make sure you are at the justice hall in the morning."

Peeta winked at her before leaving and quietly said, "See you tomorrow."


End file.
